Luces de colores
by Shelikernr
Summary: Nada había cambiado, Sollux. Seguíamos siendo los mismos que se ocultaban del día dentro de todas las noches donde guardabas un tiempo para mí. Igual que antes, yo te seguiré queriendo. Incluso más.
Si cierro mis ojos, puedo mezclar el rojo y el azul para convertirlo en morado.

— Lo Sient0.

No tienes por qué decir nada, ya todo está bien.

Escúchalo, ahora podemos volar juntos ¿Eso no es asombroso? Realmente no quiero lastimarte, me conoces bien y sabes que no tengo remordimientos, que nunca los tendré. No hay que lamentarse cuando las cosas ya han pasado tan rápido, cuando las cosas se volvieron irreversibles.

En el espacio tranquilo vuelas a mi lado, tu mirada es insegura y tus ojos cambiaron otra vez. Tal vez tú no lo notas, pero yo puedo verlo. Es aquel fantasma que tienes dentro y la ceguera que lo cubre, el blanco y negro cambian de lugar y te conviertes en un tema de interés para mí. Huyes de mis ojos que te observan con atención, de alguna manera puedes sentirlo aun sin verme y tus mejillas se encienden. Me creerás insensible y te diré que lo siento, o tal vez será que he estado muerta tanto tiempo que olvidé lo que significaba sonrojarse frente a alguien que conoce tu vida y tus secretos. Volver a ser una persona de carne y hueso sigue siendo un cambio vertiginoso para mí, después de tanto.

Pero ahora estoy viva, feliz ¿no te pone a ti eso contento?

Y estamos los dos juntos, como antes.

Por favor, no te lastimes con esos pensamientos tristes.

No, no ha sido tu culpa… ¿por qué no quieres escucharme? Si te atrevieras a sentirme sin tus ojos podrías ver todo el cariño que te tengo, como me inclino hacia ti por una extraña fuerza gravitatoria e invertida. No te lastimes, la culpa fue de alguien que ya no está en este mundo. Fue expulsada por la justicia de ojos rojos.

Pero sigues inclinado a la nada con esa culpa inmensa en tu rostro y la angustia cae en mí como la tormenta. Oh, ¿será que algún día podremos volver a ser como los jóvenes de esos ayeres calurosos? Cuando me mirabas con ojos dulces, coloridos que brillaban en la oscuridad y me hacían reír. Donde podía hacerte correr y saltar y al mismo tiempo profanar una tumba, decirte que lo siento y esperar dos horas para volver a hacer lo mismo sin que me reproches que "E2to no e2 lo que te gu2ta hacer pero por mii lo hace2" y contestarte con un "¡Tienes que salir de esa colmena en algún momento, no puedes estar metido en la red día y noche!".

Y reírnos, volver al trabajo, quedarnos dormidos y despertar uno al lado del otro.

Sonreírnos.

Como antes.

Sé que invade tu mente al hablarte, puedo adivinarlo con los ojos cerrados si me lo pides. Porque aquella noche habríamos sido dos si no fuese por mis acciones, por las revanchas de terceros, habríamos sido felices. Sé que recuerdas las dos lunas alzarse en el cielo oscuro, la fuerza de tus poderes, el impacto de un estallido cercano a ti. Sé que me recuerdas como era en ese entonces y como volví, en que me convertí y cómo fue que me despedí de ti. Y me hace feliz que me recuerdes, que me pienses.

Pero no así.

Y ahora, que compartes la mitad de la muerte junto a mí y entiendes el estado de mis almas, ¿no puedes ver con tu corazón la manera en que lo veo ahora? ¿No puedes entender ni un poco mis nuevos sentimientos? Al tomar tu mano, aunque no puedas verlo, puedes sentirlo… ¿no sientes mi calidez?

Tuve un tiempo para asimilarlo, para verlo desde miles de perspectivas antes de darme cuenta que me había ido de verdad. Pude comprender, escuchar el vacío y tus lamentos. Vi las lunas de una manera diferente la noche en que mis comprensiones dieron al punto más importante, al que vale más que cualquier muerte para nosotros.

El punto fue que te quiero, ¡Te quiero tanto!

Porque no hubiese sido de otra manera en la que quería que todo aquello acabara. Porque no importó el momento, el lugar y la razón. Recordando, puedo ver el rojo y el azul estallar de energía y volar hacia mí con rapidez. Atacando, destruyendo, deshaciendo… todo se desvanecía, yo me desvanecía. Habías llegado para darme muerte sin estar consciente y lo único que recibí fue una manera distinta de ver el mundo, de _avanzar._

Y todo eso lo veo ahora.

Sin embargo, yo nunca te dije…

— ¡Sollux! —sin detenerme, tomando tu mano.

La incomprensión de tu rostro me pareció algo divertida.

— ¿Qué Sucede?

¿Cómo podría decírtelo, cómo podrías entenderlo? Corté la distancia que había entre nosotros, acercándote sin que te des cuenta.

— ¡Te quiero! —habría sido por la emoción que llevaba en el pecho, todos esos nuevos sentimientos o la sensación de tenerte cerca que lo dije un poco más alto.

¿Qué más da? Estábamos en el maldito espacio y podemos gritar cualquier cosa que queramos. Reír, maldecir, escupir palabras sin sentido, burlarnos.

Tu rostro se sonroja con ese tono de miel de tu sangre y me recuerda los momentos silenciosos en los que quedábamos debajo de la tierra, envueltos en polvo, cuando la noche oscurecía el mundo de nuestras excursiones y tus ojos eran las luces que me guiaban. Donde en algún punto del recorrido parabas, te aferrabas a mi brazo y me arrastrabas a ti, me tomabas los ambos lados de la cara entre tus manos. Yo apartaba tus lentes, podía ver las luces de colores resplandecer cerca de mí y tú te acercabas… y cerraba mis ojos.

Y me besabas, como yo te estaba besando en ese mismo instante.

Y cerraba mis ojos, aunque ya no hubiese luces de colores.

Sin embargo, seguía viendo el rojo y el azul complementarse hasta ser nuestro encantador morado.

Abrazándome, murmurando palabras que permanecían en mi piel, de ese morado se coloreaban aquellos momentos.

— También te quier0 —suspiraste entre mis labios, tanteando con tus manos el lugar exacto de mis mejillas y acercándome otra vez. Volví a reír.

Nada había cambiado, Sollux. Seguíamos siendo los mismos que se ocultaban del día dentro de todas las noches donde guardabas un tiempo para mí. Igual que antes, yo te seguiré queriendo. Incluso más.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 ** _-internal screaming-_**

 ** _¡AMO EL ARASOL!_**

 ** _Ojala les haya gustado a ustedes :3_**

 ** _¡Bye bye! (También pueden encontrarme en Wattpad como LoverGhost, también subiré historias desde ahí :D )_**

 ** _By: LoverGhost_**


End file.
